Hellsing: Oblivion
by Megami Ryuuzaki
Summary: Manga fic. Integral centered. Three years after Millennium's defeat Integra begins having strange and vivid dreams. Soon she discovers these are not dreams at all when a new enemy appears. One that is far more dangerous than Millennium had ever been. AxI
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction ever, so please forgive the crappiness.

I've wanted to write an AxI fic for the longest time, but I've never had the courage to do so. I finally got this crazy idea in my head and I told some friends about it and they said I should go ahead with it, so here it is. I'm sort of expecting flames for this, but this is pretty much for my amusement, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I wanted to try something different from all the "Integra sat at her desk." stuff. I may write a normal AxI fic if people like my writing style.

Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, not me. However all OCs in this story are mine. Yes, there will be OCs in later chapters, but only one most likely.

Anyway, on with the fic. Let me know what you think. Thanks!

----------------------------------

The fire ripped through the town and ravaged everything in its path. Screams and shouts were heard and the laughter of men echoed into the early morning. The sun hadn't risen above the trees of the forest yet and so it was still dark.

A young blue haired girl stood behind a large tree, tears streaming down her cheeks. A blue and silver furred wolf pup stood at her side, ears flat against his head, he whined sadly up at the girl. The girl dropped to her knees and cried harder, the tear drops falling onto the leaves beneath her, her long hair concealing her face. The wolf whined sadly again and nuzzled her. The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes, looking sadly at the wolf then back to the bloody slaughter taking place before her. A determined look appeared on her face then as she stared ahead. She stood and stepped forward from the trees and glared at the human men that dared to hurt her race.

The men in the village were celebrating their victory over the demons that resided in that town. They had come before dawn and killed the demons, most while they slept. As they laughed and cheered, a few of them noticed the young girl with long blue hair, fangs, pointed ears, a black dragon tail and black demon wings. She glared menacingly at them, but the men just laughed and aimed their crossbows. The girl growled, tears streamed down her cheeks, a dark aura surrounded her, and driven by anger and sadness she blew away everything within that hemisphere of that world.

----------------------------

Integra bolted up in bed, sweat soaking her clothes and making pieces of her hair stick to her face. She breathed heavily, her heart pounded in her chest. A dream.

"Bloody hell..." she grumbled and ran a hand through her hair.

Tossing the covers aside, she sat on the edge of her bed, put on her glasses, and opened up the top drawer of her cherry wood night stand. She took out a box and pulled out a cigar. Placing it between her teeth she lit it and inhaled. She stood and blew out the smoke, white swirls surrounding her as she walked to the double glass doors leading out to her balcony. It was still dark out, so Integra figured it was close to four or five in the morning.

What a strange dream it had been. Demons, explosions, blood, death. Perhaps lack of sleep and the war with Millennium had finally caught up to her.

Integra sighed and stared out into the dim lights of London. It had been such a grand city before the war. Now, three years after Millennium's defeat, the city was half the size it used to be and quite dismal. The only things that had been rebuilt fully were the royal palace and the Hellsing mansion. There was significantly less furniture in both the palace and the mansion, but both had been rebuilt almost exactly as they were before they were destroyed.

The queen had been rushed out of the city and hidden somewhere Integra didn't know, but she survived and that was all that mattered. Integra continued to serve the queen faithfully and even helped in some royal affairs since she was, after all, the last knight of the round table left alive.

Sir Hellsing opened up the double glass doors and stepped out into the cool air. The slight breeze blew her hair to the side a little and felt good on her heated skin, still dotted with sweat from her dream. She took one last drag from her cigar and breathed out the smoke into the breeze before snuffing it out on the balcony railing and tossing it into the trash bin just inside the doors.

"Excellent shot, Master." came a deep smooth voice from behind Integra.

She looked over her shoulder and wasn't surprised to find her pet vampire standing in the doorway clad in his normal attire minus the glasses and ridiculous hat, his usual grin plastered on his face. His inky black hair hung at shoulder length this morning and seemed to blow to the side a bit despite the fact there was no breeze where he was standing.

Integra shrugged at his comment and turned back to look out at London, ignoring him. He didn't seem to notice as he stepped up to stand next to her near the railing. Integra turned to look at him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked him. "The sun will rise soon."

It was Alucard's turn to shrug. He chose not to answer her question and instead decided to comment on her attire.

"You look ravishing in your pajamas, Master." He said teasingly.

Integra smirked. Her night clothes consisted of a simple cotton white tank top and matching white pants.

"I'm sure..." she replied.

Goose bumps began to form on her arms and she folded her arms over her chest, holding onto her upper arms. She had finally cooled down after waking up from that odd dream.

"You're cold." Alucard said, his grin no longer there, replaced by an unreadable expression.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm quite all right." Integra said stiffly.

Alucard decided not to push the subject, and a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face once more. He turned to face Integra who looked up questioningly at him.

"Having nightmares are we?" Alucard teased. "That hasn't happened for quite some time."

"I'm well aware of how long it's been since I had a nightmare like that, thank you." She replied, staring him in the eyes.

Alucard moved slightly closer.

"Well, will you be requesting my presence as you sleep like old times?"

"Probably not."

Alucard moved closer.

"Pity."

Integra smirked.

"Perhaps."

Alucard moved closer and bent over, his face now inches from Integra's.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you otherwise?" Alucard whispered.

"Quite sure." Integra replied.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Integra placed the palm of her hand on Alucard's forehead and shoved him back. She didn't use much pressure, but his upper body flew backwards and he pretended to fall off balance. He threw his head back and laughed. Integra simply smirked and walked back inside.

"And a good day to you Integra!" Alucard said, grinning madly, before disappearing as the first rays of the sun rose over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I appreciate it, though it's kind of descouraging to see only two people liked it. TT Please let me know what you think of my story. Reviews give me insentive to write more.

-------------------------------------

The morning had gone by rather uneventful. Integra had been finished with her paperwork for the morning for several minutes when Walter came into her office. They never were able to fully bring him back to normal. Though he acted much like the old Walter, this younger looking version was much more lifeless. He didn't smile very much anymore and didn't really have much of a personality. He bowed and addressed her.

"My lady, I have prepared afternoon tea. Would you like to accompany me in the foyer?"

Integra, who had been staring out the window, turned to face Walter.

"I shall be down in a moment."

Walter nodded, bowed, and left. Integra took one last look out the window. The day had gone from a clear bright morning, to a mostly cloudy gray afternoon. She was sure rain would be on the way. Sighing she stood to exit her office.

Walter was busy setting the tea and biscuits on a small table between two arm chairs facing a fireplace in the foyer.

"Sir Integra, I..."

He turned to address the presence in the doorway he thought was Integra, only to find Alucard leaning against the door frame. His hat and glasses were still absent as they were that morning and he had his arms folded over his chest.

"Alucard...Where is Integra?"

"We got a call about some sort of strange attack." Alucard said simply. "She's currently hearing the report about the matter over the phone."

"An attack? In the middle of the day?"

Alucard nodded.

"Strange."

"Quite."

Alucard and Walter stared at each other for a moment before Walter turned to clear out the tea and biscuits. Alucard looked up suddenly and smirked.

"The master calls." he said and disappeared through the ceiling.

Alucard appeared in Integra's office. Integra looked quite distraught at the moment and Alucard grinned.

"This is no laughing matter Alucard." Integra said calmly. "Something is going on and I need you to find out what it is. Bring Seras along."

"As you wish."

Alucard, still smirking at his master, bowed slightly and disappeared.

"Damn..." Integra muttered after he had left. "What is going on out there?"

-----------------------------------

Seras yawned for the umpteenth time that afternoon on the trip to the location on the attack, her Harkonnen slung over her shoulder. She and Alucard were currently walking to the exact location.

"What exactly are we hunting this time Master?" She asked sleepily.

"I don't know."

"Oh ok...What? You don't know?"

Seras gaped at her master.

"That's right."

Seras opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She sighed and turned back to look ahead to where they were going. A park on the outskirts of London where no one seemed to be around, lucky for them. They stopped in the center of the park were they discovered a large burnt patch of grass and blood. It looked like the police had been there for there was police 'Caution' tape around the area, but it seemed they took off rather quickly. No one was in sight and whatever had been there to cause this was long gone.

"What is this?" Seras wondered aloud.

Alucard ignored her and merely scrutinized the area. He crouched down to check out the burn and blood.

"The blood is human mixed with something I'm not familiar with..." Alucard muttered.

"Something your not familiar with?" Seras asked, looking at him imploringly. "What do you mean you're not familiar with it? You mean it's not vampire blood?"

Alucard shook his head.

"It's not..."

"Well, then what could it be?"

"That's what we need to find out...We should report this back to Integra."

"Ah...r...right!"

--------------------------------

Integra was still sitting in her office when Alucard materlialized in front of her desk.

"Alucard." Integra acknowledged. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes..."

"Was it simply a rogue vampire?" She asked, hoping that if she asked it it would somehow make it true.

"No."

Integra sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had expected that answer after hearing the report from the police. A woman was found laying in the center of a large patch of burnt grass. She was stabbed through the stomach, the hole left in her body suggested a large blade was used, most likely a sword, and her eyes were wide open and filled with fear. She seemed to be paralized but was still alive. They rushed her to the hospital where she died several minutes later. Even in death, however, her body remained as it was when they found her; stiff, lifeless, and her face contorted into a look of terror.

"Well, do you have any idea what it was?"

Alucard shook his head.

"No master."

Integra was starting to become a bit worried. She hadn't seen Alucard act this serious since the war.

"Is everything all right Alucard?" Integra asked looking at him concernedly.

For the first time since she sent him off to check out this incident, Alucard smirked. Somehow Integra was relieved to see him do so, though she tried to convince herself otherwise.

Alucard closed the distance left between he and Integra's desk and leaned on it.

"Well, I'm touched. You're worried about me?"

Integra just stared at him.

"Of course. You're my best weapon. If you're broken, I need to fix you or you'll just be a useless piece of weaponry."

Alucard's smirk widened as he read her mind.

"Of course." He replied sarcastically.

He knew she was only trying to convince herself of something other than what she was really feeling.

"We need to look further into this matter." Integra said after a few moments of silence, trying to change the subject.

Alucard nodded and, still smirking, disappeared before Integra could get another word in.

"Alucard!" Integra stood and shouted at were he had just stood. "Where the hell does he think he's going?" She muttered as she sat back down in her chair.

Integra sighed and pushed a button on her desk.

"Walter, I need to speak with you in my office."

Walter's voice was heard over the intercom on her desk.

"Of course my lady. I shall be up momentarily."

--------------------------------

Alucard reappeared in his lone chair in his room in the dungeons. A blood pack was sitting on the small table next him. He grabbed it and began to drink. He had sensed something strange with Integra. He also thought he saw her right eye color change to...green? The left eye remained blue but he was positive the right had turned green for a moment. Was this somehow connected to the incident in that park? Whatever it was, if they did anything to hurt Integra, there'd be Hell to pay.

Before he knew it the blood pack was empty and he threw it to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews those that have left them. Reviews really encourage me to write more, and write it quick, so if you like the story and want me to keep going with it, please let me know what you think of it. Enjoy chapter 3! D

Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, though I wish I owned Alucard. XD

---------------------------

Integra opened her eyes to find she was in a strange place. It was dark and misty and she looked down to find she was floating on water. A cold breeze blew by and made Integra shiver. She wished she had something warmer on besides her pajamas.

In front of Integra the shadows began to shift. Alucard? No, it wasn't him. She squinted her eyes and saw a figure form and walk towards her on the water. As the form got closer Integra saw it was a girl with long blue hair. The girl seemed to be Integra's age, about 26, and was wearing black pants that cuffed at the bottoms, a deep violet button up blouse, and a black hooded cloak that seemed to be made of some sort of heavy material. When the girl reached Integra and stopped about a foot away, Integra saw the girl's right eye was blue and her left eye was green.

"Who are you?" Integra questioned as more of a demand.

The girl smiled slightly.

"My name is Megami Ryuuzaki of the Silence Demon clan."

Integra furrowed her brow.

"What?"

The girl smiled wider and chuckled.

"You will find out what I mean in time." Megami replied vaguely.

"Are you the one that attacked the woman in the park outside of London?"

"No." Megami replied, not smiling anymore. "But i do know who did. That's why I'm here. To help you."

Suddenly the world around Integra began to slowly vanish. Integra turned to the girl again.

"What's going on."

"You wake."

Integra was about to ask what she meant when the girl finally disappeared and Integra fell into darkness.

-----------------------------------

Integra' s head shot up from it's cradle on her arms. She was sitting at her desk. The rain had cleared up and the sun was setting out the window behind her. She had fallen asleep and had been dreaming again.

Integra adjusted her glasses on her nose and cleared her throught. She noticed a cup of tea on a tray at the end of her desk. Walter must have come up with it while she slept. She reached over and grabbed it taking a sip. It was still warm. She sighed. She had called him up to talk, but instead she had fallen asleep. There was something wrong with her. Perhaps she was right when she had thought that lack of sleep and the war had finally caught up to her and was now punishing her. Well, she would speak with Walter later. For now, she needed to find out what was going on with her. Integra stood and decided she needed to talk with someone who would be able to sense if there was something amiss with her health faster than any doctor.

-----------------------------------

"Well...What brings my master down to see me?"

Integra walked through the doorway into Alucard's chambers. He had already known she was coming to him when she opened the door to the lower levels. He already knew what she had come to ask him.

Integra stopped a few feet from her vampire and simply stared at him. Blood packs were strewn around his "throne" unceremoniously.

"Quit the ignorance act. You know why I'm here. And don't give me any of your lies."

Alucard smirked. Damn, there went his plans to keep her in the dark about what he had seen that afternoon in her eyes.

"This afternoon when I was giving you my report your right eye changed to green for an instant." he explained nonchalantly.

"Green?" Integra said as more of a statement than a question.

An image of the girl from her dream flashed in Integra's mind. Alucard saw it and frownled slightly.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know..." Integra replied not really paying attention.

She finally realized Alucard had read her mind and glared at him.

"I don't appreciate you infiltrating my thoughts."

Alucard's smirk returned.

"Exactly."

Integra sighed heavily. She supposed she should probably tell him about her dream. He may be able to help figure out the mystery. So she explained her dream and told him what the girl named Megami had said to her. Alucard rolled her words over in his mind.

"If she claims she's here to help, then I suppose we let her help."

Integra nodded, her expression blank. Alucard stared at her with an unreadable look upon his face.

"You're worried." He said to her quietly.

"Maybe."

Alucard stood and closed the distance between them. Before Integra had time to ask him what he was doing he slipped his arms around her waist and held her close. Integra's eyes widened. What the hell was he doing? Though it was a nice distraction from the current problem. Integra rested her head on his right shoulder as he rested his on her right shoulder near her neck. Somehow, Integra wasn't worried though he was so close. He could have bitten any moment, but didn't. She knew he wouldn't.

Alucard released her suddenly and stepped back just as the door opened and Seras and Walter walked in. Integra turned to them.

"Have you found anything?" She asked.

Walter shook his head.

"No Sir Integra, there's been another attack." Seras replied.

"In the same day?"

Walter nodded.

"I'll be up right away."

Walter and Seras nodded and left quickly. Integra turned to face Alucard. They stared at each other for a moment before Integra spoke.

"I will be accompanying you and Seras to check this out."

Alucard nodded. Integra turned to leave but stopped briefly in the doorway.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

It was so faint she hardly heard it herself, but Alucard heard it loud and clear.

"Anytime...my countess."

Integra had continued on her way and never did hear Alucard's reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to update. wasn't letting me upload anything for a while. But I've updated with a chaper that's longer than the others have been. So, enjoy. And thanks everyone that reviewed. I'm still sad it's only three people, but it still gives me motivation to write. So please keep reviewing and let me know what you think of the story.

Disclaimer is on the first chapter, but if you need it again, I am not Kouta Hirano.

Integra, Alucard, and Seras surveyed the scene before them. From the looks of it, the attack that had been reported to them had been a bloody massacre. This time there were definitely no survivors. Body parts were strewn all over the alleyway, and the ground and walls around it seemed to be painted with innocent blood.

The police had barred off the street leading up the the alleyway and were busy keeping people from entering the area. Very few police officers actually looked at the mess. Most couldn't keep from getting sick and kept having to run to garbage cans to empty the contents of their stomachs.

Integra was pretty much immune to the gruesome sight. Alucard merely smirked and Seras couldn't believe someone, or something, could have done something so horrible. She hadn't seen anything so terrible since the war.

"Sir Hellsing." came a voice from behind Integra.

The Hellsing leader turned around to face the police chief. Integra nodded to him.

"Glad you're here." the chief continued.

"How many victims were there?" Integra asked.

"We're not sure..." the police chief replied grimly. "We think there may have been about three of them. We can't even tell what gender, race, or age the victims were at this point until we take what's left of them in for an autopsy. Unfortunately the forensic science labs haven't been rebuilt fully yet so they'll have to be taken outside of England, possibly to Ireland. There's a good lab in Dublin that could have results to us in a matter of days."

"Days may be too long a wait chief." Integra replied coldly. "We need results as soon as possible if we're to determine who or what is behind this."

The police chief nodded.

"I'll see what we can do Sir Hellsing."

He turned and left the three Hellsing agents alone once more.

"This is terrible..." Seras said to no one in particular.

Alucard continued to smirk.

"I can't wait to meet whatever did this..." he remarked almost gleefully.

He had been hoping for a fight this time, but the attack site was devoid of a suspect again.

"You'll get your chance to face them soon enough. They're very sloppy. We'll probably have results on who or what did this very soon." Integra replied confidently.

She also had a brief thought that maybe Millennium wasn't destroyed. But no...She was sure they had defeated the Mad Major. Integra was positive of it and made a mental note never to second guess herself again.

Integra turned to leave and Alucard caught a glimpse of her right eye turning green again. His smirk vanished for a moment before he composed himself and followed Integra back to the car they came in. Seras didn't notice them leave, and once she did, she hurried to catch up to their quick pace.

"Ah! Master! Sir Integra!" Seras squeaked as she ran to catch up.

Integra walked in the door to the Hellsing mansion looking rather exhausted. This had been a trying day and it was now well past dinner time. She wasn't in the mood to eat anything and simply walked up the three flights of stairs to her room, cursing the long walk on her way.

Integra began walking up the third flight when a splitting headache cut through her thoughts. She grabbed her head and gritted her teeth through the searing pain. She felt like her head was about to explode, like a bomb suddenly went off inside her skull. Her vision blurred and suddenly, the pain was gone, but she saw a vision of death and blood. Her first thought was that she was seeing scenes from the war with Millennium. But as the visions continued she saw it was not. What she was seeing didn't even seem to be happening in the world Integra knew.

The battle Integra witnessed in her head was one that looked almost medieval. People were shooting arrows and fighting with swords. But they were not attacking other people. They were attacking monsters? And, were those dragons flying in the skies? Yes, dragons of all sizes and colors plied the skies blocking out the heavens, fighting one another and falling from the sky, bloody and weak. She looked down at her own hands to discover them clawed. Her hands lifted seemingly of their own accord and blasted forth a powerful dark energy that blew away almost everything in her line of vision. What was she seeing? Why was she seeing these things? A million questions ran through Integra's head, but almost as quickly as the visions came, she was brought out of her dreamlike state. She began to fall backwards on the staircase, and just before she fell into unconsciousness she felt something grab her and she never hit the floor.

Alucard had felt the wave of pain that hit Integra almost as if he was Integra himself. It wasn't painful enough to deter the No Life King from his thoughts and he quickly composed himself and went to find Integra. He found her standing straight and unmoving, almost like a statue. He was about to pester her when the visions hit him as they did Integra. Integra was in too weak of a state to block her thought from him as she normally did and what she was seeing flooded Alucard's mind, almost knocking him off balance.

Almost.

He caught his master as she fell moments later and he carried her gingerly to her room. He placed her softly on her bed and he sat in an arm chair across the way to keep an eye on her for a while.

Several hours later Integra's eyes opened slowly and she looked around to find herself in her bed. She didn't remember getting there and had to think back on what happened after she arrived home that evening. Her eyes widened after she remembered the things she saw and she sat up in bed quickly.

"Finally awake I see..." Alucard muttered from his dark corner.

Integra turned to look at him but said nothing. They simply stared each other in the eyes and Integra knew he had seen what she had.

A long silence passed between them and they continued to stare at each other until Integra broke the silence.

"Do you have any idea what's happening to me?" she questioned her vampire quietly, though it seemed like thunder after such a prolonged silence.

Alucard, his face emotionless, shook his head and remained silent. His eyes were glued on hers as if he was trying to read her soul. Integra began to feel slightly uncomfortable under his stare, but her gaze never wavered from his red, scrutinizing eyes.

After several minutes Alucard finally stood, ending their little staring contest of sorts.

"You need your rest Master." He said simply, nodded to her, and exited through the wall behind him.

Integra glared at the spot he was just standing in and let out an exasperated sigh. She kicked of her shoes, set her glasses n the night stand next to her bed, and went back to sleep, not bothering to change out of her black suit.

Integra grumbled at the paperwork on her desk she had neglected most of yesterday. An abrupt knock on her office door told her Walter had brought up her breakfast.

"Enter." she called a little more edge than she wanted.

The door opened and Walter walked in, unfazed by her tone of voice. He set the tray he was carrying on her desk to reveal a pot of tea, scones, bacon, and poached eggs. Integra smiled faintly up at her butler.

"You went without dinner yesterday My Lady, so I made a little extra for you this morning." Walter said with no emotion, but Integra knew he was trying.

"Thank you Walter." she replied.

The butler nodded and left her alone in her office once more. Integra began to eat her breakfast, realizing just how hungry she actually was. She sat back in her chair with a cup of tea when suddenly a voice spoke to her in her head.

"_Get out of your office."_

Integra was startled. She was starting to hear things now?

"_No, you're not hearing things."_

Integra set her cup down on her desk, eyes wide.

"_Who are you?"_ Integra thought.

"_There's no time for that now. Leave your office, you're in danger."_

Integra glared ahead of her as a dark figure rose behind her outside the window.

"_Why should I listed to some voice in my head?"_

"_Because I'm trying to help you. Look behind you."_

Integra stood quickly and turned just in time to see the figure about to crash through her window. Integra had just enough time to run past her desk and into the center of the room, but didn't get far enough from the window and the shattered glass hit her back spreading cuts all over her back that began to bleed profusely. She didn't fall or waver and turned to face her attacker unafraid, though her heart was pounding madly in her chest and the cuts began to sting.

The dark figure was dressed in a black cloak with maroon runes embedded in the edges. Integra could see nothing else of it's appearance since a hood concealed it's face.

"You're the one that's been tracking me." the figure spoke, it's voice definitely male and very unearthly.

"Who are you?" Integra demanded, realizing vaguely that she had been asking that quite a lot lately.

Suddenly the voice spoke inside her head again.

"_Run. He's too dangerous."_

Integra ignored the voice and continued to glare at the intruder. Walter would have heard the crash and would be there soon. She just had to buy time.

"_It won't matter. Your butler can't help you against him."_ the voice said to Integra.

Integra continued to ignore the voice, though she had a terrible feeling in her gut that the voice was right.

"You don't need to know, human." the intruder replied to integra's inquiry.

Integra was about to reply to him when the intruder was riddled with bullets. Integra turned to her right and saw Alucard, the Casull and Jackal aimed at the cloaked figure, his face contorted in a look of pure rage.

"You attacked my Master you piece of trash. Don't think I'll let you live this one down."

The figure was unfazed by the bullets. He seemed to have healed them already and he looked at Alucard, or rather seemed to look for his face still was hidden by the hood of his cloak.

"You're a brave one, vampire." he said, then turned back to Integra. "This isn't over, human scum."

Before Alucard could attack him again, the figure vanished. Alucard lowered his weapons and walked over to Integra. The smell of her blood overflowed his senses but he stayed in complete control of his emotions.

"Master, you need medical attention."

"I bloody well know that." she replied curtly. "More importantly, who the bloody hell was that?"

Alucard smirked.

"You seem to be repeating yourself quite a bit lately, Master."

"Shut it, you git." she snapped at him and she turned to exit her office to find it was painful to walk.

Alucard saw this, though his master wouldn't admit it, and he slipped his hand around her waist gently. She glared at him, but he knew she was thankful. Alucard helped her down the stairs where he promptly vanished as Walter hurried over to Integra with bandages and gauze and other first aide items.

"What happened my lady?" he questioned as he helped her to sit down in the kitchen.

"I don't know..." she said simply and nothing more was said as Walter helped clean and bandage her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6...I never thought I'd get this far. XD I'm glad there are people that like this fic. I appreciate all your comments everyone. bows

Megami and her world and story belong to me. I'm writing a book on it so you steal, you die. XD And Hellsing is not mine.

--------------------------

It had been several days since the strange man in the black cloak broke through Integra's office window. Integra's back had almost completely healed and she was more than happy it was. Not because of the fact that the small gashes stung for a good few days and now they stopped hurting, but because Alucard constantly pestered her about it non stop since Walter bandaged her. She couldn't tell if his concern was sincere or not, but she didn't really care either. His constant presence and worry over her had been getting quite irritating. Walter, Alucard, Seras, and unfortunately her doctor all insisted she stay in bed until she healed. Integra would have none of that though and continued doing her work from bed. Luckily the man that tried to attack her hadn't shown himself since then. There were no strange attacks, only the usual ghoul infestations and random immature vampire stupidity.

Integra was finally back in her office after four days of Walter insisting she stay in bed and heal. It felt good to be back in her high backed black leather chair behind her large mahogany desk. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a cigar and a lighter. She put the cigar in her mouth and lit it, inhaling the familiar flavors and blowing out the smoke sending the white swirls dancing toward the ceiling.

The past four days had been very peaceful really. Integra hadn't had a strange dream, or vision and it was almost like those incidents never happened. Though she couldn't deny the sense of foreboding she had in the back of her mind. The man in the cloak couldn't have just up and left or suddenly decided to stop terrorizing London. Integra was curious as to why he hadn't shown himself for four days. Also, she never did find out why she was hearing a voice that wasn't Alucard's in her head and how that voice knew of the cloaked man.

Integra took a drag from her cigar and turned to some papers on her desk, trying to take her mind off of her sudden worry filled thoughts.

"_I left because I thought he had gone back to his world. But I sensed his presence return so I came back."_

Integra looked up from her paper startled. The voice from before just spoke to her in her head again.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? Show yourself."

Integra was sick of not knowing what was going on. She wanted to know who that man was and who was speaking to her in her head.

"_I'm inside you."_ the voice replied. _"I'm sharing your body for now. That man can't know I'm here or there will be hell to pay. I'm sort of...undercover."_

"I don't recall giving permission to share my body..."

Integra should have been more surprised than she was, but she had seen stranger things and didn't think too much of this newfound information.

"_Yeah...sorry I didn't ask. I was in a hurry..."_

"Well...don't think I'll share for long. I want you out as soon as your business is done, which better be soon"

"Talking to yourself now Master? I never thought you to be the type."

Integra was pulled from her internal conversation by the perpetual pain in her posterior. Her eyes met with Alucard's and she glared.

"I didn't notice you come in. I was thinking about things..."

Alucard walked closer to her desk and leaned on it.

"I'm sure... Who were talking to...?" Alucard glanced around the office. "I don't sense anyone..."

Integra's right eye turned green. Alucard leaned closer to her, but she blinked and it was back to normal.

Integra glared at Alucard.

"What are you staring at Alucard? Is there something wrong I should know about?"

"Your right eye...it turned green again..."

"Oh..."

This time integra knew why. She thought she should probably keep it from Alucard a bit longer though. He might overreact and do something drastic to try to get the girl out of Integra's body. She needed to find out more about this situation before informing anyone else. Weather that was her idea or the girl's, she wasn't sure., but she'd go with it anyway.

"Are you sure you're well Master?" Alucard asked, suddenly much closer than he had been moments before.

Once again Integra had let her mind wander and she hadn't seen Alucard move. She quickly turned to him.

"I'm fine. Leave me. I have work to do."

She waved her hand to dismiss him. Alucard frowned but nodded and left.

"As you wish, Master."

Integra sighed.

"_He's quite the looker isn't he?"_ The voice in her head suddenly said.

Integra's eyes widened. The voice laughed.

"_Don't deny it Sir Hellsing. I'm sharing your body after all. I know what you think when he's around. I've only been here a week and I already know you how much you care about him."_

Integra glared. She didn't appreciate the girl reading her thought. Sharing a body or not, they were her private thoughts, she didn't want her affections for Alucard made public, and the girl should have acknowledged that and left her thoughts of Alucard alone.

"_I'm sorry if I've offended you."_ The girl finally replied after a while.

Integra sighed and took one last drag from her cigar before snuffing it out in the ash tray on her desk.

"It doesn't matter. When you get out of my body, don't go parading that information around. Especially not to him."

"_Of course. But...doesn't he already know?"_

Integra went silent. The voice was silent. Integra chose to ignore that remark.

"What's your name again?" Integra asked.

"_Megami."_ the voice replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I suppose, Megami."

Megami smiled. Integra didn't know how she knew, she just felt her smile.

"_Nice to meet you too, Sir Hellsing."_

With that the voice went silent again and Integra went back to doing her paperwork, wondering if this was how Seras felt with Captain Bernadette's soul inside her.

--------------------

The day went by uneventful. Alucard hadn't come up bug Integra since she shooed him away. Integra stood looking out the window in her office (it was fixed by Walter the day after it broke. He was always so efficient.) smoking a cigar. The girl, Megami, hadn't spoken to her since that morning either. Integra hated to admit it, but she was a bit bored and maybe even a bit lonely without Alucard pestering her.

Integra sighed heavily. She still hadn't gotten answers from Megami and her curiosity of what the girl was to be able to share her body had been rising all day.

"_I'm not sure if you're ready to hear that yet..."_ Megami suddenly spoke, sounding tired.

"Where have you been?" Integra asked aloud.

"_Sleeping. Sorry."_

Integra raised her brow. Sleeping? How strange.

"And why am I not ready to hear about what's going on? This is my city, I should know what's taking place in it."

Integra heard Megami sigh.

"_That's true. Very well. I'll tell you the important things. I'm from another world, and so is that man that attacked you, if you hadn't guessed yet. He's what's known as a Chaos Demon. Chaos Demon's are high ranking demons or monsters if you will. They can take the appearance of a normal human, but you'll know they're not by the color of their hair and eyes. They have extraordinary powers far beyond that of vampires. Yes, we have vampires in the other world too, but they're ranking is below that of the Chaos Demons and Elves and Dragons. They're Fifth down in the rank higherarchy."_

"Fifth?" Integra inquired. "You only mentioned four species..."

"_Yes well, I'll save that for another time."_

Integra thought Megami sounded a bit uneasy, but ignored it.

"All right, continue."

At least the girl was explaining things. Integra could wait for a more in depth explanation later.

"_Well, There was a huge war that took place in my world that ended three years ago..."_

Integra's eyes widened. That was when the war with Millennium ended. How strange that the wars in both worlds took place at relatively the same time.

"_The Chaos Demons and Dark Elves wanted to rid the world of Humans, Light Elves, and Dragons so that they would be the domineering race and control the world. They just wanted to get rid of humans because most are...well...annoying. No offense."_

Integra scoffed but said nothing. Megami cleared her throught.

"_Anyway, the war lasted a whopping year before...it ended."_

Megami paused before finishing that sentence and Integra wondered if there was something more to it just by the way Megami was speaking about it.

"_I don't know when the plans began, but the Chaos Demons weren't about to give up. By the time I discovered their plans to take over **this** world, they had already dispatched one of their top ranking officials to come here and prepare things."_

"Take over this world?"

"_Yes, their plan is to kill off all humans here, control all the vampires, and build up another stronger army here then transport them back to our world secretly and start the war again. I found out this information from an acquaintance of mine from the war. He tipped me off in just enough time for me to follow the Chaos Demon here."_

Integra went and sat back down in her chair, putting out her cigar and leaving in the ash tray. This was quite a bit of information and it was almost overwhelming. Megami continued.

"_I needed somewhere to hide where he wouldn't detect me. I am your counterpart from my world."_

Integra raised her brow.

"Really? There are people that look like those from my world in other worlds?"

"_Yes, everyone has a counterpart in other worlds. I am yours and you are mine. So, I decided you were the best person to hide with so I entered your dream while you were sleeping, that day you first dreamt of strange things. Things from my world. Through your dream, my soul entered your body and that's where I've been. Luckily for me the Chaos Demon didn't sense me with you, but as long as you continue to hunt vampires, he will come after you and try to kill you off first because, after all, he wants the vampires of this world "alive." However, I will protect you. He can't touch you with me here."_

Integra leaned back in her chair and took a few minutes to let all this information sink in. Demons, dragons, elves, another person sharing her body, counterparts of everyone she knew living in other worlds. She hated to think what just occurred to her.

"So...There's another Alucard living in your world?"

Megami was silent for a while. It seemed Integra had struck a nerve.

"_Yes."_ Megami finally replied quietly. _"He's much calmer than Alucard though..."_

"You know him then..."

"_I do."_

Neither spoke then for a long while. The room was completely silent and Integra realized it was also very dark. Integra turned in her chair to look out the window, It was late for the moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkled above the dim city lights.

Integra felt a chill run down her spine, which only could mean one thing. She swiveled her chair to face the expanse of her office.

"Alucard." Integra addressed the shadows.

The shadows in the corner of the room shifted and formed into Alucard who walked slowly toward her. Integra was almost glad to see his usual smirk was back in place. Luckily he didn't seem to know that she had just had a very long and interesting conversation with a voice inside her head. He surely would never let her live it down if he knew.

"Master." Alucard acknowledged Integra.

"What brings you here servant?"

"I just wanted to see you my master." Alucard said, his smirk widening.

"I'm sure..." Integra replied, raising her eyebrows and reaching for another cigar from her desk drawer.

Before she knew what was going on, Alucard's gloved hand was suddenly grasping her wrist preventing her from retrieving a cigar.

"Alucard..." Integra said, warning in her voice.

A warning of lots of silver bullets embedding themselves in the vampires head.

"Integra." he replied, his smirk still present, but not as eccentric as it had been moments before. "Those things are bad for your health. My job is to protect you from harm." he teased, grabbing the box of cigars and tossing them to a corner of the room.

Integra's eyes narrowed.

"What are you playing at servant?" Intgera asked, standing and trying to remove her hand from her vampire's grasp to no avail.

"Playing at, master? Nothing, simply looking out for your well being."

"I see." Integra said, her eyes boring into his as she stood mere inches from him.

Neither would move, though, for that would show surrender, and neither would surrender to the other in this game they played.

"You have such extravagant excuses just to be around me." Integra said, smirking.

Alucard's smirk faltered slightly, but it was hardly noticeable. He let go of Integra's wrist and stepped a bit closer, his nose almost touching hers, but not quite. He was so close Integra had the brief thought he was going to kiss her.

"Extravagant, my master? You should know by now I am the master of extravagant."

"Yes...you are." She replied, moving her hand that had been held at the wrist by Alucard, slowly into the drawer. "Though you're also easily distracted when it comes to me I see."

Alucard's smirk vanished and he raised his brow just as he felt the cold steel of Integra's baretta on his temple.

"Such a clever girl." He said, but suddenly smelled something wafting in the air.

Blood. HER blood. His eyes darted to her hand holding the gun to find a small cut on her finger. She must have cut it on something in the drawer when she reached for the gun. She didn't seem to have noticed and weather she did it on purpose or not was a mystery to him, but it didn't matter. At that moment her blood was mere inches away.

Before she could reply to his remark about her being clever, Alucard had grabbed Integra's wrist again, making her drop the gun, and he brought her hand to his face inhumanly fast. He inhaled the scent of her blood deeply before removing her glove quickly to get a better sniff. Integra didn't even flinch as he licked her finger to clean it of the blood. Alucard's eyes were closed and his expression was that of bliss as he continued to lick the wound until it healed. When the wound was closed, he opened his eyes, but only partially, and stared at Integra, his expression full of satisfaction and lust as he dropped her hand. Integra smirked and reached up and wiped a smudge of blood off the corner of his lips with her thumb. Alucard held her hand there and bit her thumb playfully, almost like a puppy. They stayed like that, staring at each other for several moments until the floor rumbled violently and a couple minutes later Walter burst into the room.

"Sir Integra, there's been an explosion a few miles from here and there are strange creatures heading this way."


	6. Chapter 6

Integra, Alucard, Walter, and Seras (who had run up from the lower levels to see what was going on) ran outside to the front gates of the manor and saw a swarm of strange looking creatures heading for them. The swarm looked like smoke, but they could tell it was made up of individual creatures because each one was writhing and twitching toward them in a huge mass. There was no smoke from the explosion they heard, only these creatures were present.

"What are they?" Seras asked.

No one answered. They had never seen anything like it before. The creatures were just a huge dark mass rolling swiftly, almost like a storm cloud in a strong wind. The group noticed an odd thing as the mass went through a shadow. The creatures that hit the shadow disappeared. They were visible in the sun, but not even Alucard could see them in the shadows.

Seras involuntarily took a step back.

"_They're shadow Demons."_ Megami spoke up.

"What?" Integra said out loud.

Seras turned to the Hellsing leader.

"What Sir?"

"Er, nothing." Integra replied, waving it off.

"_It's what those creatures are called."_ Megami continued. _"Shadow Demons. As their name suggests, they blend with the shadows and become invisible. They're also extremely fast. Light slows them down considerably, but they're still very deadly. They're killing machines. Let me out, I can handle this."_

"_Let you out? How?"_

Integra made sure to think her response this time.

"_Clear your mind of all thoughts. Relax and don't worry."_

"_Don't worry? There's a huge swarm of these "Shadow Demons" less than a mile away!"_

"_I know, but please just try."_

Integra sighed heavily and closed her eyes. As Megami expected, Integra was able to clear her mind easily. Megami knew Integra was strong and had trained herself well, mind, body and soul, to be able to do virtually anything she put her mind to.

Within a few moments, Integra grew shorter until she stood about 5'2" and her hair turned blue with bangs that fell into her still closed eyes. When her eyes opened, her left was eye blue and her right was green. Seras, Walter and even Alucard stared at her dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" Alucard growled. "Where's Integra, girl?"

Megami turned to him, cuffing up the pants and jacket of Integra's too big suit. She smirked at Alucard, stuffing Integra's glasses into the suit coat pocket.

"She's still here."

Megami glanced at the swarm of Shadow Demons then back to Alucard.

"Introductions will have to wait, I think." She said.

She stepped passed the front gate and muttered something then spread her arms wide. A white flash came from her hands and surrounded the manor and shot upward toward the sky. It looked like a huge white window, but it became clear in moments. Megami then returned to the others.

"That should buy us at least a little time." Megami said to them. "I'll quickly explain a few things. Those creatures are known as Shadow Demons. They come from another world. The explosion you heard was them breaking through the dimensional portal. Of course they had help. I'm almost certain the man that attacked Integra four days ago let them through."

Seras, Alucard, and Walter stared at the girl in Integra's suit that was too big for her, not really believing anything she had said, but not having a choice at the moment either. They were going to have to trust the strange girl until these creatures were gone.

"All right. So what do we have to do to get rid of them?" Walter asked.

"Anything will kill them. The hard part is doing it before the sun goes down or it will be difficult to find them to kill them." Megami explained.

They turned to the sunset. The evening was fast approaching. They needed to act fast.

"Let's do this." Alucard said taking out his Casull and Jackal.

Walter readied his wires as Megami and Seras ran into the mansion and returned with Integra's saber and the Harkonnen.

The creatures had reached the barrier Megami had created and within a few minutes broke through. Alucard immediately fired both guns at the creatures wiping out a good number in the front of the mass in a burst of blood and pieces of flesh. Walter rushed forward and took out more with his wires slicing them into bits. Seras blasted quite a few with her Harkonnen, showering even more blood everywhere on the front lawn and Megami had charged into the mass and was busy slicing through the Shadow Demons quickly and efficiently.

This display lasted for a good fifteen minutes before the four of them noticed a drastic reduction in the demon's numbers. Unfortunately, the sun would be gone entirely within the next few minutes and there still were hundreds of Shadow Demons left.

Nothing could have prepared Alucard and company for what happened next.

"Master! The sun is almost completely set!" Seras yelled over the boom of her Harkonnen.

"I'm well aware of that." Alucard replied reloading the Jackal.

"Just keep attacking!" Megami shouted as she swiped through several Shadow Demons with her sabre.

Walter said nothing as he continued to slaughter the demons with his wires.

Every time their numbers seemed to be dwindling, it would seem like more appeared out of thin air.

The four of them didn't give up though and continued to kill the creatures.

Suddenly Megami stopped. She looked around. The front yard was swarming with Shadow Demons and the sun was set. She seemed to be the only one able to see them now, but, the demons had stopped advancing as much. They slowed down their assault. Megami sensed another presence in the area and instantly knew why the demons were retreating.

"We've got bigger trouble..." Megami said.

The others stopped and looked on as the cloaked man that attacked Integra appeared floating above them.

"This was just a warning." he boomed. "Interfere in our plans again, and the consequences will be far greater."

Before anyone could attack him or say anything the cloaked man disappeared as did the Shadow Demons.

Walter, Alucard, and Seras turned to Megami to find out what was going on, only to discover that she was Integra again.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Integra growled, surveying her front yard.

The gate was smashed, blood coated the grass, and the pathway was torn up. At least nothing happened to the manor.

The three Hellsing members stared at Integra for a moment before Alucard spoke.

"I'll explain inside." He said as he turned into mist and disappeared into the mansion.

"Damn it Alucard!" Integra shouted.

"Sir, we'll clean this mess up." Seras said.

"It will be as good as new in no time my Lady." Walter added. "Now, go to your office. Alucard will explain everything."

Integra sighed, defeated. She had absolutely no idea what happened after that Megami girl told her to close her eyes. After that everything had gone black and she ended up in a dark place where she simply floated alone. She couldn't see anything but darkness and she couldn't hear anything. She hated to admit it, but it was a little terrifying. Had she been asleep in her own mind? Hopefully Alucard could explain what had happened to her front yard.

Integra hurried into the house and up to her office. She slammed the door and sat at her desk, reaching into the top drawer to find her cigars. Extracting one, she lit it and placed it in her mouth. The soothing taste of the tobacco was exactly what she needed to calm down at the moment.

Alucard chose that moment to appear before her.

"Master."

"Tell me what happened out there Alucard." Integra demanded, calmer now than she had been outside.

"Gladly."

Alucard seated himself on a chair in front of Integra's desk and informed her on everything that occurred after she had blacked out. It took several minutes and when he was finished, Integra's cigar was burnt out. She snuffed the butt out in an ashtray and leaned back in her chair. Neither spoke for a few minutes. Integra didn't know what to think let alone say. This was all happening so fast and it was all so strange. Who was that cloaked man? How dare he attack her city. Would they have to go to war again? If they did, she planned on going into it head on.

Alucard watched Integra intently. Without his sunglasses, his red orbs could watch her unobstructed. Integra didn't seem to notice. She was to absorbed in processing this information. Alucard could see Integra was having a hard time dealing with it. He dipped into her mind and found a million thoughts running wild. Indecisiveness, worry, and confusion were just a few emotions she was going through. But above all, she was scared.

Comfort. It wasn't something Alucard was familiar with anymore. He never had to comfort anyone after he became a vampire so was well out of practice. Sure every now and then he would do some random act of kindness for his master. That was his own way of showing his affection. But she needed something more now. She needed someone to hold on to, to trust. He had never seen his mater in this state before, even when she was a child, and he wasn't sure how she would react to what he was going to do, but he went ahead with it anyway.

Without a word he walked around the desk to her side. She sat in her high backed chair, her elbows on the desk, head in her hands. He slid his arms around her waist from the side and nuzzled her ear. Integra's eyes widened. What was he doing? She put her hands flat on her desk and turned to him. He looked at her, some unreadable emotion on his face that Integra had never seen before. How strange that he could look and act so... human.

Without warning he quickly closed the few inches between their faces, capturing her lips with his. Integra didn't move to retaliate, though she could smell the blood and wine he no doubt had been drinking earlier, and stared at him through half lidded eyes. He didn't move to deepen the kiss and all too soon it was over. He slowly opened his eyes and pulled away, staring into her deep ice colored eyes, their noses still touching. Finally he smirked again, though not a mocking smirk as it usually was. He was more laughing at her surprise for she hadn't spoken a word yet. Whether it was from shock or confusion, she didn't know, but she was rendered speechless.

Finally she found her voice.

"What was that for?"

"You seemed stressed." Alucard replied, his smirk widening now. "I thought it might relax you. Make you forget about the things going on."

Integra opened her mouth to argue, but found she couldn't. He was right. It did make her forget the things that were happening to her. She sighed.

"Thank you." She whispered after a few moments of thought.

Alucard smiled then, a smile full of warmth she didn't know he was capable of, and placed a soft kiss on her lips before disappearing into the shadows.

"I'm always happy to serve you, my Countess." his voice echoed though he was no longer in the room.

His countess? He hadn't called her that since the war.

Integra smirked and reached for a cigar. Things really were becoming stranger around here, and not just the new enemy they were up against.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, welcome all to chapter 7. For those of you that read this fic on Livejournal, I know you're thinking "7? But she got up to 8." Well, I'm only on 7 because I combined chapters. Some were too short in my opinion.

Um, anyway, this may be the last chapter I write in this fic. Thanks to everyone for the nice comments and reviews, but I didn't really get the response that I was hoping for, so unless people tell me to continue, I might drop this fic. The other reason is, because of the latest chapters of Hellsing, most of the stuff in this story is wrong and no longer goes with what happens in the manga.

That said, this will probably be the longest chapter yet (I think). I realize some of it might be a little... weird, but just go along with it, hm? Please review and let me know what you think and if you'd like me to continue.

This chapter was inspired by the song Poison by Alice Cooper (Groove Coverage version). A great song that fits the AxI pairing well.

Hellsing doesn't belong to me. Sadly. Only Megami, Loki, the cloaked man, the type of demons in this story, and the rest of their world belong to me. They're part of a book I'm working on that I plan to get published, so you steal you die.

------------------------------------------

Rain. It was raining again. Integral stared out the large window behind her desk in her office, a cigar dangling from her lips. Walter and Seras stood quietly on the other side of the desk watching Integra staring out at the dark sky.

After a few minutes of silence, Integra finally spoke.

"And where is Alucard now?"

"Um, I think he's in the basement, Sir." Seras said.

"That will be all you two."

"Sir!" Seras saluted.

Walter bowed, then the two exited the large office.

Integra remained standing, staring out the window, and rubbed her eyes. After the day's events even her beloved cigars weren't helping her nerves.

Alucard had taken it upon himself to seek out this new enemy without Integral's consent. He had discovered their base of operations, but they seemed to have been expecting him. In short, the cloaked man appeared, Alucard hadn't been expecting that, and he got himself riddled with silver bullets. He came home, half healed, Integra yelled at him, and the cloaked man appeared on the Hellsing grounds once again. Integra had let Megami out again then, it was the only way they were able to get rid of the cloaked man. With Alucard wounded, Integral forbade him to fight. Of course, now the cloaked man knew Megami was there, and to make matters worse, he was even more angry that he got beaten by her and had to retreat. The next time they met, it wouldn't be very pretty.

Integral sighed at the recollection. She'd have to have a talk with Alucard later, one that was more civil than her yelling fit earlier. She didn't know why she had gotten so angry with him. Was it because he had gotten hurt? Probably, but she wasn't about to let him know that. He most likely knew anyway, but she'd just pretend she was keeping her worry of him a secret.

Suddenly, Megami's voice spoke in her head.

'_Look, I don't know what to say. I feel like I should apologize for what's happening to you and your world._'

Integra remained quiet for a few more moments.

"It's not your fault." Integra began. "But, as far as I can tell, you are now a threat to this organization."

Megami said nothing, so Integral continued.

"As long as you are in my body, that man will come back again and again until he kills us all. Therefore, for the sake of my organization and its members, I want you out of my body."

'_I don't think that's such a good idea..._' Megami started, before Integra Interrupted her.

"Get out!" Integral yelled.

Suddenly Integra felt like she was going to pass out. Everything went black and she felt like she was falling. Her blood pounded in her ears and her heart raced. Almost as quickly as it began, though, it stopped and she was able to see again. She was still standing by her desk and nothing was any different than it had been before everything went black. Except for the blue haired girl standing across from her.

"Well, I should have known." Megami said.

Integra stared at Megami.

"What?"

"Just by your sheer force of will you pushed me out of your subconscious."

-----------------------------------

Integra made her way down to the lower levels of the manor. She walked to a large steel door and pushed it open. She stepped into Alucard's chambers to find him sleeping on his "throne." She couldn't help but smirk. He looked like a child. Who would have thought he could be such a terror when he was awake.

She turned to leave.

"Don't go."

Integra stopped with her hand on the door and turned back to Alucard who was now looking at her almost sadly. They stared at each other for a moment then Alucard smirked.

"Nevermind." He said, leaning back in his chair, his legs sprawled out in front of him.

Integra raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"She's out of your body now?"

Integra nodded.

Alucard chuckled.

"You should propose a duel."

Integra just stared at him.

"She seemed to use your sabre very efficiently. It would be interesting to see who would win between the two of you."

Integra chuckled.

"I'll think about it."

-----------------------------------

Megami stood staring out at the rainy evening on the balcony outside of the room given to her to stay in. She was lost in thought and didn't hear Alucard approach.

"So, you're Megami. I've never actually gotten to meet you in person. We're always in some sort of battle when I see you."

Megami turned quickly to him, a bit startled.

"Oh. Yeah."

A few moments passed by silently, before Megami spoke next.

"You look like him..." Megami said quietly, almost sadly.

"What?" Alucard said, turning to Megami

"Nothing." She said quickly, and changed the subject. "So, Integra said she wanted to have a duel with me. Was that your doing?"

Alucard chuckled.

"Of course, I wanted to see how strong you were, if you were perhaps a worthy opponent."

He smirked and went back inside, disappearing into the shadows.

-----------------------------------

Megami aimed her fencing sword at Integra, smirking wildly. It had been a long time since she had had a fight like this. Only one person was ever able to match her at sword fighting. Yes...he was the only one to ever match her in anything. Once again she found her thoughts drifting to him. She wondered what he was doing now.

Integra readied her sabre. When was the last time she had had a duel? Looking at Megami's face, Integra was reminded of when Alucard used to train her when she was a teenager. The expression Megami had was one Alucard would use at the beginning of every training session. Of course, she became untouchable with a sword thanks to him. She vaguely wondered how good Megami was with a sword.

Realizing she was getting soft her thoughts, Megami returned to the fight at hand. Her smirk grew into a large malicious smile and she charged at Integra, but just before she hit her she disappeared, her body blasting apart into dust.

Having been trained by Alucard, Integra was unfazed by Megami's disappearance, though it made her wonder what exactly the girl was to be able to do such a thing. Megami reappeared behind Integra just as Alucard and Walter walked in to watch the fight. Integra turned quickly and blocked Megami's sword coming down upon her. Megami slammed her sword into Integra's again and she blocked. Integra pushed against Megami's sword and pushed her back, then came at her.

'_She's good._' Megami thought. '_Though of course she is, she's me. Then again, I'm holding back a bit. I never had to hold back with him..._'

Megami ran around Integra, dodging her attacks, and suddenly charged at her again. She slammed her sword into Integral's again and almost knocked it out of her hand. Integra kept her balance and held the sword tight and attacked Megami who had suddenly stopped moving. Their swords clashed, but Megami wasn't looking at Integra anymore. Megami stared off behind Integra, her expression blank.

Behind Alucard and Walter a man in a black trench coat, black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and sunglasses with black hair, a little past shoulder length, walked into the training area. He looked just like Alucard. Megami simply stared at him, awe struck but not showing it. The room fell eerily silent as all heads turned to the new comer. Then, suddenly Megami took off after the man. The man ran past her and up to Integra, grabbing her sabre.

"I need to borrow this for a minute." the man said to Integra, who could only stare at him, speechless.

Megami and the strange man began to fight then. This time, Megami didn't hold back. It looked almost like a battle to the death between the two. Swords clashed and the two moved so quickly it was hard to tell where they were and what they were doing. The man had a smirk on his face, but Megami's face held to expression at all. Only determination filled her eyes.

The fight had gone on for several minutes before Megami yelled and ran at the man. She slammed her sword into his and sent it flying out of his hand. It flew across the room and stuck into the mat on the ground. In a matter of seconds Megami had knocked the sword out of the man's hand, hit him and knocked him over. The end result was Megami strattling him, the point of her sword touching the skin just above his heart. It had happened so fast it looked like she was going to kill him but had stopped her sword before it pierced the skin.

Megami's hair concealed her face as she looked down at him. The man laughed loudly.

"Still got it I see..." he said so only Megami could hear.

"So do you..." Megami replied just as quietly.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Megami spoke again.

"Why are you here, Loki?"

"To find you." Loki replied.

After a few more moments Megami stood and extended her hand to Loki. He took it and stood. He towered above Megami's 5'2" frame.

"I think you've grown an inch." Loki said, laughing, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Megami said and jammed her sword through his stomach.

"Ouch." He said, and pulled the sword out of his stomach, tossing it behind him non nonchalantly.

The wound healed almost instantaneously.

Megami smirked then, the first time since Loki had walked into the room.

"Why did you leave?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. A whim I suppose? I felt I had to, you know, my whole 'I have to protect everyone' complex."

Loki returned her smirk.

"I missed you." he said to her.

Megami only smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is it now? Yes, yes, I think it is. Welcome to chapter 8. bows Thank you all for reading. I'm so glad people like this. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was going to drop the fic, but then I got a couple people that pestered me to go on, and I ended up getting a few ideas for another chapter so I started writing again. Thanks for all the reviews. They really do help to motivate me.

For a fic that started out with a crack idea, this has turned into quite a project. To tell the truth, I had no idea where I was going to go with this fic when I started. I had no plans in mind, I just started writing and it sort of wrote itself. The same holds true for the later chapters, and even now. I don't know what's going to happen next. You all know just as much as I do of how this will end, though I do have a few ideas swimming through my head.

So enjoy this chapter! It's a little short because I got sick of writing and ran out of ideas at 11:00 PM having been up since 7, so sorry! But it'll pick up again next chapter. Hopefully.

Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano

Megami, Loki, their world and all characters and things from that world belong to me. Don't steal!

Oh, and sorry for the lack of AxI in this chapter. I felt this story needed a push to get the plot going faster. It wasn't really going anywhere. XD

--------------------------

Alucard, Integra, Walter, and Seras (who had just walked in to see where everyone went), stared as Megami and Loki spoke to each other. Seras gasped as Megami stabbed Loki and yelped when he took the sword from his stomach and threw it behind him, almost hitting her.

Megami and Loki had almost forgotten where they were until Seras squeaked. They turned to look at her and then at the others.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do." Integra said to Megami.

-------------------------

The Hellsing crew was conversing with Megami and Loki in Integra's office. Integral sat behind her desk, Alucard stood to her right with Seras on his right and Walter stood on Integra's left.

There was silence for a few moments as Loki and Megami settled into two chairs in front of Integral's desk.

Integra pulled a cigar from her top drawer of her desk, Walter stepping forward automatically to light it then returning to his previous position, hands behind his back.

"I think you know more than you're letting on." Integra began, blowing smoke from between her lips. "Rather, I think you have a bigger part in all this than you previously said."

Silence filled the room and the Hellsing operatives stared at Megami and Loki until the two looked at each other and Megami spoke.

"You're right." She began. "I don't know anymore about what the Chaos Demons have planned, but I do have a bigger part in it."

She was about to continue, but was cut off by the phone ringing. All eyes settled on the phone and Integra took the cigar from her mouth, snuffing it in the silver ashtray next to the phone, then picked up the receiver.

"Hello? ... Ah, your Majesty... Yes... Of course... Yes... We'll be there shortly."

After the brief conversation, Integra hung up and stood quickly.

"This conversation will be saved for later. The Queen wishes to see us."

She eyed Megami and Loki.

"All of us."

---------------------------

When the group entered the Queen's conference room, the Queen was already seated on her throne, guards on either side of her. Sir Hugh Islands and Rob Walsh, the other two surviving round table members, were seated at the large oak table in the center of the room.

Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Walter all bowed to the queen and Integra took her seat at the head of the large table. Alucard stood to her right and slightly behind her chair, and Seras stood to her left, the same distance behind the chair, while Walter positioned himself at the door.

All eyes were on Loki and Megami (who did not bow, merely nodded politely). Loki bowed and took a seat near the door, on the opposite side of where Walter stood. Megami remained standing, and everyone continued to stare at her, waiting for her to bow.

"You're in the presence of her majesty, the Queen on England." Sir Islands said, glaring at Megami, not knowing who she was, and not really caring. "Bow."

"I'm sorry, but where I come from, we don't bow to those blow us in status." Megami replied, as politely as she could.

The guards, Sir Islands and Walsh, and Seras all gasped. Islands slammed his fist on the table.

"That's an outrage girl." He said.

Megami cut him off before he could continue.

"If Sir Integral here has explained anything to her majesty, which I think she has because it's not something a leader should keep secret from her superiors, and if the queen then relayed it to you, then you'd know that I'm from another dimension where humans are the fourth lowest ranking species in existence. It's much different from here where humans are the dominant species."

Everyone in the room, except for Loki, glowered at her, though Integra said nothing. Living with Megami for almost two months, she understood the traditions of her world. Her reaction to this information was much like everyone else's in the room when Megami had first explained the cultures of her world, though she had a feeling the others wouldn't take this too well.

"Listen kid, who the hell do you think you are?" Rob Walsh chimed in.

"That's quite enough." The queen spoke up this time and the room fell silent as everyone turned to her. "Miss Megami I believe." the queen continued.

Megami nodded.

"I don't want trouble. Heavens knows England has had enough trouble the past three years to last a lifetime. So, I must know. Who are you, rather, what are you and what are your intentions? I know you're not human judging by the way you talk and the fact that Sir Hellsing has informed me that you were once living in her subconscious. No human can do that."

Megami nodded again.

"Right. I'm not human. But I'm not here to kill you either..." she began. "Well, that depends..." She added, muttering.

She cleared her throat and quickly continued.

"I am a demon. A Silence Demon to be exact."

The small group, including Alucard gasped, and even Walter showed some kind of reaction. Loki remained silent and observed everyone's reactions. Integra remembered hearing the term Silence Demon. She recalled Megami had introduced herself using that back when the girl came to her the first time in a dream.

Islands and Walsh stood and Islands pointed at Megami.

"Listen little girl..."

"I'm not a little girl." Megami interrupted him for the second time in the past five minutes. "I'm 25 years old, as old as Sir Hellsing. Don't judge people just because of their height."

This made Islands stop for a moment and blink before continuing.

"Fine then. Look, you say you are a demon. The things that have been attacking the city are demons. Therefore you are no better than them and are a threat that should be dealt with accordingly."

He eyed Integral who simply stared at him and then glanced back to Megami, who now had a very intimidating expression on her face. It made Seras take an involuntary step further away from Megami.

"Don't insult me." She growled. "You humans are all the same. Just because you don't understand something, you fear it without trying to understand."

Megami sighed.

"I may be a demon, but I am not here to do you harm. I would have killed you all when I first arrived had that been my intention."

More arguing was about to ensue from both Islands and Walsh but the Queen began talking before they could get a word in.

"How can we trust you?"

"I don't know your majesty. That's something you need to decide."

The room fell silent until something like thunder sounded in the distance and the ground began to shake. The lights in the room went out, and with no windows, it was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of you. Alucard, Seras, Megami, Loki, and Walter were still able to see perfectly fine however, and they definitely did not miss the silent nearly invisible mist entering the room through underneath the door.

"They've come from my dimension." Megami muttered so that only the non humans in the room could hear. "That's what that loud thunder was. The portal from that dimension opening to this one."

Footsteps and the rustling of coats were heard as the guards hurried closer to the queen to protect her.

The mist continued to enter the room and in moments formed into the cloaked man who stood right in front of Integra. Megami was slightly relieved at this intrusion. She wouldn't have to give much away quite yet.

"You have still been opposing me." He said to Integral, Alucard and Seras protectively in front of her. "You have still been seeking me out and destroying my vampire followers."

He turned to Megami and Loki, who had now come to stand next to Megami.

"And you."

"Still sore about the last time I beat you down?" Megami teased.

The cloaked man growled and moved to attack.

"Wind shot." Megami said and threw her right hand forward, a blast of wind coming from it and hitting the cloaked man, knocking his hood back.

Megami's eyes widened slightly.

"Daetrex." She said.

Integra looked at Megami imploringly.

"You know him."

"He's Lord Chiron's right hand demon."

"And this Lord Chiron is...?" Alucard inquired.

"Lord Chiron is the king of the Chaos Demons. He's the one behind all this, working back in my dimension giving out the orders. I just had no idea he would use Daetrex as his gopher."

Daetrex glared at Megami.

"He couldn't trust any other to do his bidding efficiently enough." Daetrex shot back. "But enough talk, I'm here to kill all of you in this room."

Megami laughed.

"You think you can touch us? There are two true Nosferatu here that could definitely give you a run for your money, not to mention Loki and I are here. We know your tricks."

"We'll see about that." was all Daetrex said as he moved in for an attack.

Megami and Loki split up and dodged the fireball Daetrex through at them.

'We'll round everyone up in one area and transport them out of here.' Megami said to Loki, Alucard, and Seras through telepathy.

The four non humans grabbed Integral, Islands, and Walsh and ran toward the queen. Daetrex predicted what they would do and attempted to cut them off, only to be stopped by Walter, his wires wound securely around Deatrex's left arm.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Walter said.

Daetrex growled and attempted to get away. Walter tightened his wires and ripped Daetrex's arm off.

Daetrex howled in pain and Walter ran to the group just as Megami cast a transportation spell. A bright circle encased the group and they disappeared from the room, leaving a howling Daetrex behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. It's been a while since I last updated this. I got a couple of reviews since then, which I appreciated a lot, and I finally feel motivated enough to continue . Sorry for the long wait. I've had writers block with this fic and school has been taking up all my time on top of it. Even now, I have no idea where I'm going with this but as always, things just sort of come to me as I write. Sorry if a lot of the information presented in this is a repeat from another chapter. I couldn't remember how much I had given away before, and I was too lazy to go back and look. xD

Also, can I ask a quick favor to my readers? I think I've asked something like this before, but, if my OC's (especially Megami) seem at all Mary-sue-ish, please let me know, and give me ideas on how to change that. D

Thank you to everyone that has kept reading this fic. This chapter will be a bit longer to make up for the lack of updating.

Hellsing does not belong to me. Only Megami, Loki, Daetrex, and their world belong to me.

---------------------

In a flash of light the eleven people that had been at the conference in the palace appeared in the entrance hall of the Hellsing manor. They were all dazed from the teleportation spell, except the vampires and Megami. Integral was first to come out of it, her head slowly stopped spinning and she eyed Megami as the girl came into focus again. The others soon were able to see clearly and all eyes were on Megami and Loki. The unspoken question was mutual for everyone. What just happened and how did it happen?

Megami sighed and stole a quick glance at Loki before turning her eyes back to look at the queen, two guards, Integral, Seras, Alucard, Walter, Islands, and Walsh respectively. Before she could speak however, the queen, somehow predicting that Megami was going to tell them important information, turned to her two guards and Islands and Walsh and spoke.

"Go home." she said to them, "I will be fine with Sir Hellsing, but she can't protect all of us. You'll be safe in your homes. Whoever that man was at my palace was not after you."

The four men were about to argue, but the queen gave them a look and they simply nodded, and left begrudgingly.

Megami was somewhat relieved that the civilians left. They most likely would not believe her and try to argue. She didn't like Islands and Walsh very much, and she had only just met them ten minutes ago.

With the four men gone, everyone looked to Megami and Loki once more. Loki had been quiet the majority of the time he was here, and he remained so now. He would let Megami handle this. She was better suited to explaining things about their world.

"We should probably sit down." Megami said, glancing at the foyer to her left.

Everyone migrated to the foyer and sat in the plush chairs and turned their attention to Megami once more.

"Where should I begin?" Megami started, phrasing the question as more of a statement. "There is so much to tell and so little time."

She paused again, not quite sure how to put things to make the blow less harsh. She decided to just out and say everything and hope they didn't take it the wrong way.

"Well, first off, Loki is a vampire, no need for explanation there. You already knew that. Daetrex, the man that attacked us and has been attacking us, is a Chaos Demon. He is Lord Chiron's right hand man. Lord Chiron is the King of the Chaos Demons."

Judging by the looks on everyone's faces she decided to go into a lot more detail.

"Chaos Demons are demons, of course, but they are the most powerful of all the demon races, after the Silence Demons. And, as I told you at the palace, I am part of the Silence Demon clan."

She paused and let the information sink in.

"So, you're one of the most powerful demons then." Seras said.

Megami nodded, Alucard smirked, Seras's eyes widened, Walter stared, Integral glared and the queen waved her hand in the air indicating for no one to say a word and allow Megami to continue. Words were swallowed and they let Megami continue despite all the commotion they wanted to cause. Before she went on though, Megami broke off onto a different subject.

"Anyway, I am the last of my race. Eighteen years ago humans attacked my clan while they slept. They burned our homes and brutally slaughtered everyone, including my twin brother. The only reason I survived was because I had woken up early that morning and was out fishing at a nearby lake. At the time, I thought the attack was because the humans feared our power and thought we would attack them someday. But, I later discovered it was all an elaborate plan set up by the Chaos Demons. They wanted to get rid of the Silence Demons because my clan was more powerful than them. With my race gone they would have an easier time wining the war. As you already know, the Chaos Demons lost that war three years ago and want to start another by using your world as their base of operations. By taking control of the vampires in this world, and turning them into true Nosferatu their army would be larger and would be able to last longer than it did in the last war."

Megami took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the room. The queen wasn't sure if she should believe most of that or not. Seras had apparently believed all of it and had a look of sadness for Megami on her face. Walter said nothing and even Alucard was unsure of things. Megami was about to go on, but Loki spoke first.

"She speaks the truth. I'm sure you probably don't believe it, but it's true I assure you. Besides, you have no choice but to believe us. Your world will be taken over by demons and the Nosferatu controlled by them unless you work with us. Megami is no more evil than Alucard or me. We're trying to save you and protect our own world in the process."

"She's a **demon**." Integral cut in, "And she lied to us by not telling us this sooner. I simply can't trust her right away."

"Then your world is doomed." Megami replied, "Though I'm still young by my race's standards, I'm the only one that may possibly be able to match Lord Chiron in power. But I can't do it alone and even with Loki's help it wouldn't be enough to defeat Chiron's armies."

The room grew quiet again until the queen spoke up.

"We will help you all we can,"

Integral was about to object, but the queen hurriedly continued.

"**But** know that we will never fully trust you until it's proven that we still can."

The queen stood.

"Now then, about that demon in my palace. I don't think I can go back there and be safe..."

Integra stood.

"You are more than welcome here your Majesty."

Integra turned to Walter and Seras.

"Walter, Seras, please escort the queen to a room where she can stay."

"Yessir!" Seras said.

Walter nodded and they escorted the queen from the room and up the stairs.

Integra then turned to Megami and Loki.

"You two may remain staying here, but only because if this Daetrex and Chiron are as powerful as you say, we will need your protection. But we'll be keeping an eye on you."

Megami and Loki nodded and left the foyer, leaving only Integra and Alucard in the room.

Integral flopped back in a seat wishing she kept a box of cigars in this room.

"I don't know what to make of that." she muttered.

"I don't think she's lying to us Master. I mean, it wouldn't make sense for her to make all that up and try to get us to help her if she was on the enemy's side."

Integra thought for a moment.

"True, but she's a demon. She could turn on us at any time."

"So could I."

Integral glanced at Alucard, suddenly a bit wary, though she didn't show it.

"I know that. It's just...I suppose for me, vampires are not so much a threat anymore. I'm so used to fighting them, they've become more of a nuisance. But demons. I've never faced them before. I had no idea they existed. I had no idea there were other worlds, other dimensions, out there. It's foreign to me so it scares me a bit. I'm only human."

"Yes, but as Megami stated earlier, humans rule this world."

Alucard sat next to Integra and crossed his feet at the ankles.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Integra's mind had drifted from demons to the fact that Alucard said he could turn on her at any time. What did he mean by that?

"I meant just that. If I wanted to, I could kill you and take over your precious country."

Integra stiffened, looked at him quickly and glared. Alucard smirked and chuckled.

"But I won't."

Integra relaxed a bit with a questioning look on her face.

"Don't you want your freedom? Why would you not kill me?"

She didn't get a reply. Instead, his lips covered hers and she relaxed into his arms.

_'Do you really need to ask?'_

_--------------------------------  
_

A man with long thick deep red hair that looked like fire sat on a large throne made of bones. His eyes flared a deep crimson, and his hands bore long claws like a bear. Above his pointed ears were large black ram horns and his eyes were slit like a snake's. He wore long black robes with red runes on the seams, that covered his body from his neck to his ankles and his feet were covered in black leather boots. Kneeling in front of him was a man with an arm that was currently reforming itself, shoulder length spiky purple hair, orange eyes, and a black cloak with the same runes on it that the man in the throne had.

"You failed Daetrex." the man in the throne said, his voice booming so loud that one might think it would shake the stone walls surrounding them.

"Forgive me Lord Chiron. I was careless. I wasn't aware that man used a weapon like that."

"Don't let it happen again. I want those people and that Silence Demon dead."

"Understood."

Daetrex was about to get up to leave, but Chiron stopped him.

"Wait." his voice boomed. "Maybe we can use the little demon."

Daetrex raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Perhaps we can convince her to turn to our side."

"How would we do that my Lord?"

Chiron smiled cruelly revealing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

"I know exactly how."


	10. AUTHOR NOTE

Sorry to everyone who was hoping this was a chapter. -b**ows-** Forgive me. Also, please forgive me for not updating this fic in so very long. I ran out of ideas and then got really busy. I'm on an internship at Disney World and working anywhere from 8 to 14 hours a day. By the time I get home, I'm so tired I usually just go to bed, especially since my shifts tend to go until 1 or 2 in the morning and then I have to take a bus so I get home about an hour or so after that.

But enough about that, I'm posting this to get opinions. I'm debating on ending this fic here and not working on it anymore. I noticed a lot of people reading it, but next to no one reviewing, so that tells me it wasn't a very good story anyway so people probably wouldn't care if I stopped it. Please leave a review here and let me know if you liked this story enough for me to continue it. Otherwise it's going onto the scrap pile.

Oh, and if you didn't like it, let me know why please. That helps me make my stories better in the future. Like, were my original characters annoying? The plot was just too lame? Etc etc.

Thanks very much and I hope to hear from some of you.


	11. AUTHOR NOTE 2

Hi everyone. Once again, sorry if you were hoping this was a new chapter. Sadly, it's not. I just wanted to say thanks for a review I recently got from one, The Cursed Cleric. Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed and wanted me to keep going. I've actually decided to restart the fic since I don't really like how it was going or how I wrote things in earlier chapters. If you think restarting is a bad idea and I should just continue, let me know, but I really wasn't liking how I was writing my OC. It wasn't at all like her. So that's another main reason I want to restart. But, if you don't want me to just let me know and I'll try to make up for the things I disliked. Otherwise, look for this story to be restarted in the near future, like, hopefully by the end of the week. If I don't hear from anyone by then, I'll be posting it. Cheers!

-Megami


End file.
